The Daily Routine?
by animeluvzu
Summary: Everyday is the same routine: go to work, pick up Iceland, and make sure THAT idiot doesn't come around them, but lately Norway has been letting that idiot come around more often, and Iceland isn't really happy, because he feels that one day Norway will leave him, and he's not ready to lose anyone else anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is my first one, so it's probably not that good, but I hope you tell me your honest opinions about it. Thank you and I hope you like it and follow this story._

Chapter One

One day a young Norwegian man, usually called Norway or Nor because of where he was born from-who's 20 years old- was walking home with his Icelandic baby bother called Iceland or Ice (for the same reason as his brother), who's 13 years old, after doing some Christmas shopping.

As they were walking, they heard a voice in the distance. At first they didn't think much of it, but with every step they took they heard that voice get closer and closer and they would walk faster and faster to the point they were sprinting. They never turned their back, because they knew that, that idiot would notice and run faster.

As they got closer to their apartment, which was on the third floor, Iceland used Mr. Puffin to go to the window left slightly open in Norway's room to open the front door of their house. They ran up those stairs like tickets running out for Comic-Con, of course they had an elevator, but it was on the fifth floor by the time they got there.

Hearts beating like a rave party and running like they had diarrhea, they could see it their door. It was close, so close, all so close, all so five doors away close.

Door one, run like a fandom war.

Door two, not even the Italy brother's need-for-runaway-speed matches them now.

Door three, time slowing down, like in the class you hate the most.

Door four, contractions are getting closer, the legs are ready to push now.

Door five, it's survival of the fittest now boy.

They see the door, it's slightly open, they're running like no man has run before and they're pushing each other like someone at a Black Friday sale. Norway nearest to the door kicks like a man ready to give his wife (or husband) the night of her (or his) life, while Iceland nearest to the railing and about .0000987 seconds behind Norway; he could feel a slight tug on his scarf he was scared shitless that he felt something coming, but he couldn't tell if it was up or out or down.

_Chapter two on its way, can you guess who it is?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Slam!_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" The idiot's left hand got between the door.

_Clicks of the door closing._

"Come on, open up!" The idiot begged while he banged on the door with all his might. Both Norway and Iceland were on the floor behind the door using all their weight to make sure the door doesn't open from the big bangs, even though the door was already locked.

Gasping for air, Iceland said with a horses voice "Ar-ar-are...we...safe?"

Norway just shook his head and said "Den-Denmark is in the police force... I think breaking down doors is...easy." They both stayed quite after that hoping Denmark would be stupid enough to think that they "left".

Five minutes later the banging stop. Norway and Iceland finally caught their breath and thought it was safe to leave the door, but they felt that something wasn't right, so to feel comfort they put a chair lodged under the doorknob with a note that had weird writing on it, Norway normally told Iceland it was a spell to keep the demon away, but Iceland thought "demon" was a bit to harsh and thought "annoying ghost" was more accurate.

Norway grabbed the bags and put them on the kitchen table, checking if everything was okay, while Iceland was moving like there was something between his legs. One thing on his mind was to go to the bathroom- where it was down the hall on the left. After about a two minutes, Iceland had this sigh of relief on his face.

"Hey, Ice I want you to throw those pants away, when your done cleaning yourself up. Okay?" Norway said. There was dead silence until Norway spoke again saying "Big Brother."

"You're so annoying!" Iceland said looking like a four-year-old throwing a fit; and slammed the bathroom door.

Norway smiled at his baby brother's response, but he soon looked at the front door feeling that something wasn't right. Denmark would usually come back with something or he would tell them if he had to go to work. Norway was tempted to open the door to see what was happening, but he turned away, but turned back this time looking at the doorknob, wandering what was behind the door.

_Chapter 3 coming soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He knew that he shouldn't look, he taught himself to control his curiosity, but he couldn't resist the temptation anymore, with every blink he saw the door get closer and closer until he had his hand on the doorknob.

_Clack._

Norway opened the door.

Iceland was taking a nice warm shower, but on his face you could tell that their was something on his mind- even when he has his eyes closed because of the shampoo falling down on his face- he then said, "Mr. Puffin it's almost that time of year again... do you think Finland and Sweden are going to come over to have Christmas dinner at our house? I mean we went to their place last year." Iceland opened his eyes a bit and he could see Mr. Puffin, who was playing with the bubbles that were coming off Iceland's body and going into the drain, nodding. Iceland then closed his eyes again and gave a small smile, "That's good, Nor has been working hard at work and helping me with my homework; he hasn't have time to spend time with his friends or some alone time, so I think it will help Nor... UNLESS... Denmark crashes the dinner... again and starts to get into a fight with Sweden."

Denmark was never really invited to the Christmas dinner since it usually ended with Denmark and Sweden fighting, along with objects being broken or in one case someone being hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two years ago, while staying at a cabin for that week of Christmas, Denmark- who begged to come and promise to not fight- and Sweden got into an argument over the TV remote, though Denmark at first just raised his voice he held back as much as possible not to punch Sweden in the face, while everyone else began to distance themselves from them knowing that a fight was going to happen soon, and questioning why they brought Denmark along, all three of them were placing bets on who will start the fight; sadly everyone thought Denmark was the one who was going to start the fight.

Sweden then "accidentally" spilled- more like threw- his drink on Denmark, and since Denmark is usually quick to act he punched Sweden to the point were his glasses came flying off and he fell on the ground so hard Sweden's burly vision just became worse. Then just as Sweden got up Denmark kick Sweden's face with the sole of his shoe, forcing Sweden to fall to the ground again. Sweden then could feel this weight on him, he manage to opened his left, but all he could see was a blurry figure with blonde hair, blue t-shirt, black pants, and this peach colored thing coming at him, and at that instant he knew it was Denmark. But before he could protect his face Denmark manage to get one agonizing punch to Sweden's face. Sweden then used his right arm to punch Denmark's stomach, making Denmark crouch down a bit, allowing Sweden to side punch the blurry figure on the left side of the head, making the blurry figure fall and hit the coffee table and making him pass out.

Finland, Iceland, and Norway knew that it was their time to stop the fight. Finland had a bit of medical training, because his father is a doctor and he normally tended to both Denmark's and Sweden's wounds. He knew that Sweden and Denmark probably had a concussion, so he suggested that they use their cars and take them to the hospital, but their were some issues: the closest hospital was about 10 miles away, it was nighttime, and it was snowing. But they knew that if they don't take them to the hospital they could fall into a coma or die. So Norway decided to start the car and went outside. Finland was tending to Sweden's wounds, leaving Iceland to help Denmark, but the blood was making it hard for him help Denmark, because it reminded him of THAT day.

As Iceland crouch down to one knee and one shaking right reaching out to help Denmark, Iceland said with a shaking voice, "Da...da-"

Before Iceland could even say a word, Denmark punched Iceland, making him hit his face on the wooden frame of the couch.

Just as Norway came back, he said "I started the-" he saw his baby brother fall to the ground with blood smearing the bottom part of the couch. With every second he saw his brother fall to the ground a promise he made only came to mind.

"I will always protect you, Iceland".

_Chapter 5 coming soon. I hope it's getting interesting for you._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Back to the present day._

After Norway opened the door he didn't see Denmark anywhere, only his neighbors. He looked left, right, over the balcony, and even looked above his, even though the ceiling was flat and the lights were built in the ceiling. He then walked over to his next door neighbor's door and knocked.

_Knock-knock._

Norway waited a little, and then the door opened slowly and it was a old lady, she had short gray hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a lovely smile. Norway and Iceland liked to call her Gran.

"Hello sweetie is their something you need?" Gran said.

"Hi Gran. Ummm... I was wondering-"

"Did a tall good looking man just leave?" Gran said. Gran usually knew what people were going say, before they even said it.

"Yes dear I did see him, he left a couple of minutes ago after helping me with my groceries. Oh such a good lad. You should be nicer to him, after all he's your oldest friend and your husband." Gran smiled and winked at Norway.

"S-shut it Gran I was seven and he was nine. I...I just did it to make him shut up!" Norway blushed madly like a school girl. He suddenly added "And plus what he did to Ice two years ago, how can I forgive him!"

"But Ice just broke his nose and Denmark paid the bill, sweetie. But I bet if Denmark was on his best behavior and nothing bad happened, you and Ice would let Denmark come around more often, huh?" Getting a little bit closer and smiled a bit the more.

Norway turned away, blushing saying "Well I just wanted to know if he left, I don't want a dead body in front of my door. Well I'm going now good-bye."

As he began to walk back to his apartment, Gran then said "I heard that jobs are going to be cut where you work at, and you only been working their for about, what a year? You may be one of the people to get laid-off, you better figure what you're going to do soon, or you'll end up like those people working on the streets. I would gladly let you two live with Gran, but I going to die soon; I'm 82 years old remember? And plus my house is only a one-bedroom, sweetie."

"Thank you for the heads up Gran." Norway said with a blank expression walking to his door.

Just as Norway was about to close the door "Wait! " Gran said, "... Make Denmark your roommate, he comes over here all the time, he has a stable job, and I know what he did to your brother isn't right, but you need to remember your going to lose your job soon, and your getting bored, aren't you? From doing everything the same think, right sweetie?"

"I have to go through hell just simply agree to that." Norway said.

"But you already have, sweetie."

Then Norway closed his door.

It was dead silent, then Gran said with a sad face and tears slowly building up "My poor sweet babies, so young." She turned around and went back to her door and closed it.

_I won't be able to upload a new chapter next, sorry about that._

_Leave you opinion I'd like to know what you think of the story so far._


End file.
